


Pursuing Hypotheses

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Community: eleventy_kink, Complete, F/F, Food, Foot Fetish, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has a new body, a new companion, a new TARDIS, and she can't wait to try them all out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pursuing Hypotheses

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the kink meme, the request being female!Doctor/Amy, exploration/experimentation. I figured I'd do something a bit different from the standard "Doctor is suddenly female thing" (not knocking it!), and have the Doctor be female from the start.
> 
> This story takes place between "11th Hour" and "The Beast Below", right before Amy has had her space walk.

To hear the Doctor talk about it, there were parts of the TARDIS that she'd never seen before. Of course, the Doctor also said that she didn't know what her favorite food was, or her favorite color, so Amy didn't entirely know what to make of it. She could believe that the Doctor was a new person, somehow. When they held hands, the other woman's hand was so soft, softer than any person's skin had a right to be. She seemed so…confused, on occasion, patting her head or her chest, feeling along her face, grabbing handfuls of her hair or tracing the outlines of her hips with her palms.

On Amy's first ride in the TARDIS, the Doctor proclaimed that they would go on an exploration to discover the kitchens.

"New TARDIS, new mouth, new companion, everything is so new! Isn't it wonderful?" The Doctor grinned her giant goofy smile at Amy, and Amy had to smile back. It all seemed so very strange - she was wandering around with a strange woman in a blue box that was bigger on the inside while still in her nightie and dressing gown. She still wasn't entirely sure if they were really in outer space - she'd ask the Doctor to prove it to her, later.

"So… you kept the clothes," Amy said, following the Doctor down a long hallway. Not that she didn't look good in them - Amy had always had a weakness for boys wearing girls clothing (she blamed Rory and his gorgeous legs), and she was beginning to discover that girls in boys clothes was just as appealing. Especially the Doctor. Although she'd never seen the Doctor in woman's clothing, so perhaps that would be interesting as well. She'd have to see if she could get the Doctor into something more feminine.…

"We've had this discussion already, Pond," the Doctor said, interrupting Amy's thoughts. "I saved the world, I get to keep the clothes." She stopped in front of a large door and looked over her shoulder at Amy. "What do you think is in here?"

"Haven't the foggiest," Amy said, watching the Doctor bounce on the balls of her feet. It made her breasts bounce as well, which was an appealing sight.

"Only one way to find out!" The Doctor threw the door open (was she really capable of doing anything in a way that wasn't dramatic?) and strode in.

Amy followed after her, at a slightly more sedate pace.

"It's a kitchen!" The Doctor lifted her arms up and spun around, taking in the whole room, which was very big and filled with stainless steel equipment - stoves, countertops, a giant fridge. "Excellent!"

"You hungry, Doctor? After all of that fish custard?" Amy wandered after the Doctor, looking about the huge room.

"I saved the world. I've a right to be hungry." The Doctor took her jacket off, setting it on one of the stainless steel countertops. "You're hungry too, aren't you? Humans are always hungry, always doing things with their mouths." She walked towards the fridge, rolling her sleeves up, and either didn't notice or didn't comment on Amy's slight blush.

"So, time for more fish custard now?" Amy leaned against a counter, idly fiddling with the sleeve of her dressing gown.

"No, now I can _really_ experiment!" The Doctor looked critically at Amy and bit her lip, making a thinking face. "I don't want you underfoot." She put her hands on Amy's hips and lifted the smaller woman up, setting her on the counter. As an afterthought, she tugged Amy's shoes off, then her socks, leaving her bare feet to dangle off of the counter as the footwear lay in a pile on the floor.

Amy squeaked as she was pressed up against the Doctor, feeling her breasts press against the Doctor's own small ones, her face momentarily pressed into the Doctor's neck.

"What was that for?" She tried to keep her voice indignant, but it was hard when she felt considerably weak at the knees. Maybe it was a good thing she was sitting on the counter.

"Not sure yet," the Doctor said, rubbing her hands together. "Now… lets see what's in there. Experiment. See what kind of food I like." She opened the fridge, rummaging around, leaning so far forward that her arse was in the air.

Amy admired it. She couldn't help it. She'd had a crush on the Doctor for as long as she could remember, her raggedy Doctor, and to see the strange woman who had crash landed into her yard in the flesh, in front of her, was a bit of a surprise. More than a bit of a turn on, too.

"So… what do you want to eat?" The Doctor came out from inside the fridge holding bottles, jars, and containers, juggling them in her long, gangly arms. "I've got peaches in a can and raspberry sauce and ice cream and pickles and sardines…."

"Um…." Amy looked at the array, making a thinking face. "How about… peaches?"

"Good choice!" The Doctor set the whole mess on the counter, pulling the top off of the can and fishing around inside for a peach. She popped it into her mouth, then spat it out, her face contorting. "Ick! Bad choices! Peaches are bad!"

"Let me see," Amy said, reaching her hands out for the can. She didn't like being up on the counter, didn't like having her feet bare, but she was sitting here with the Doctor, the Raggedy Doctor, who wasn't quite so raggedy anymore.

"Don't you mean "let me taste"?" The Doctor handed Amy the can, stepping closer to her so that Amy could reach. "Unless you've evolved a new mutation? There's a species of alien that can taste with their eyes, although they've technically got…."

"These are lovely," Amy said, her mouth full and peach juice dripping down her chin.

"What, really?" The Doctor looked at Amy critically. Then she took a step forward, standing between Amy's legs, her hands on Amy's hips, and she licked the juice off of Amy's chin, her long nose bumping against Amy's cheek.

Amy squeaked, going dead still. She stared at the Doctor, swallowing thickly, feeling her nipples grow hard and the muscles in her belly clench.

"No… still gross," the Doctor said, sounding disappointed. She brightened. "But slightly _less_ gross!" She looked thoughtfully at Amy. "Maybe it's an effect of your skin?"

"What?" Amy gave the Doctor an odd look, squirming surreptitiously and rubbing her thighs together in an effort to alleviate the pressure.

"Maybe you make things taste less gross," the Doctor said, as if it was the most sensible thing in the world. She reached into the pickle jar, taking a pickle out and dabbing it at Amy's face. She licked the pickle and made a face. "Ew. Very ew." Then she leaned forward, licking the pickle juice off of Amy's cheek.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Amy poked the Doctor on the hip with her heel. The wool of her trousers was itchy against the thick skin of Amy's heel, catching on the roughness.

"Experimenting," the Doctor said, looking at Amy as if she were slightly slow. "No, I don't like pickles. I didn't like them before, either. Wonder why the fridge had 'em in the first place…."

"Yes, but why are you _licking_ me?" Amy squirmed, trying not to think of the Doctor's tongue on other parts of her body.

"Experimentation," the Doctor said, going back to the crowded counter and picking up a squeeze bottle of raspberry sauce. "Hm… sweet seems to be the theme so far."

"Why are you experimenting?" Amy asked, watching the Doctor squirt raspberry sauce on her fingers and lick it off. Her tongue was pink and it made a quiet rasping noise as it passed over her fingers.

"New mouth. Don't know what tastes good or bad. Best to experiment in a controlled environment." She dripped more sauce across her fingers, licking it off. "Ooh, this is lovely!"

"How do you have a new mouth?" Amy had been wondering about that, and about the golden sparkles that the Doctor still shed like dandruff.

"It's… complicated," the Doctor said, and looked critically at Amy's bare feet, with their purple painted toenails. "I'll explain it to you later when I've got charts. I like charts, especially when they come in interesting colors." She squirted more raspberry sauce across her fingers, licking it off slowly, than offered one sticky finger to the bewildered redhead sitting on the countertop. "Just… trust me, it's complicated." She stuffed one raspberry covered finger into Amy's mouth, smiling blissfully as Amy sucked on her fingers.

Amy gave a garbled response, sucking the raspberry sauce off of the Doctor's fingers. Well… this was rather like that fantasy of hers, wasn't it? Number forty seven, although in her fantasies, she had the Doctor tied to the headboard and was licking caramel sauce off of the Doctor's small breasts. Still, there was sweetness involved, and she could reduce the Doctor to a quivering mess with the excellent things she could do with her tongue.

The Doctor's expression went wide eyed and open, her leg jiggling (her breasts with it), but otherwise completely still. "That's… a new sensation," the Doctor said, and her voice cracked.

"Hm?" Amy swiped her tongue along the bottoms of the Doctor's fingers, her hand holding lightly to the Doctor's wrist, her fingers over the double-pulse, which was speeding up.

"Arousal. Never felt it in this body before. Or this type of body." The Doctor looked down, seeming to notice her erect nipples for the first time. "Oh, lookit that!" She looked up at Amy's face, grinning like a fool. "I react to stimulus!" She sounded thrilled.

Amy raised an eyebrow and swirled her tongue along the tips of the Doctor's fingers, more for effect than anything else, since the sauce was all gone.

"Hm…." The Doctor made a thinking face, then stepped back, her fingers leaving Amy's mouth with an audible pop. "Should I continue experimenting, Pond?" She squeezed the raspberry sauce again. "Although I think this is my favorite…."

"What kind of experimenting?" Amy squirmed, pressing her legs together, missing the Doctor's warmth against her legs.

"We've seen the mouth works. What about the other parts?" The Doctor put the bottle down on the counter and began to fiddle with her braces. "I mean… if you want to. I'm perfectly happy to experiment on my own." She smiled crookedly at Amy, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Her fingers were cool against Amy's skin.

"Oh no, I remember my high school biology professor. He always told us that in order to work an experiment, you need a partner. A whole safety thing, y'know? For when you're working with dangerous chemicals and suchlike."

"Dangerous chemicals? I don't think I'm allergic to raspberries. Haven't broken out into hives or anything like that. I'm not growing a third eye or anything, am I?" She patted her forehead under her fringe, no doubt checking for unexpected ocularity

"What, that could happen?" Amy eyed the Doctor suspiciously, one eyebrow up, as the strange woman began to unbutton her shirt. The Doctor was bony, her ribs barely hidden by pads of muscle, and Amy had a feeling she would be able to count them. She planned to, possibly with her tongue.

"Weeell… y'never know," the Doctor said, her shirt hanging open. Amy could just see the curves of her breasts. "New bodies do new things. My last body was deathly allergic to violets. Sneezing, sore throat, everything." She smiled cheekily at Amy. "Do you know if your mouth works?"

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Weeell…," she drawled, imitating the Doctor, "I suppose a little bit of experimenting never really hurt anyone, did it?"

"Tell that to the chap with no eyebrows," the Doctor said, and shrugged her shirt further open, leaving her bare breasted. "Lucky for us, raspberry syrup probably won't explode in your face." She squeezed the bottle to demonstrate, then squawked as the bottle squirted her in the face.

Amy cackled, her hands going to the Doctor's shoulders, slipping under the shirt. "Do you like tempting fate?" She poked the Doctor on the nose gently.

"Apparently," the Doctor said, trying to lick the sauce off of her nose and going cross eyed. "Oh dear… I was rather hoping you would lick it off of my breasts, but I think that's the last of it." She paused, looking over her shoulder. "No, wait, I've got another bottle on the counter." She didn't move between Amy's legs.

Amy snorted and leaned forward, her tongue extending out. "So I can experiment too now, yeah? 'cause… I've always wanted to know what your skin tasted like. Ever since the I saw you undressing in the hospital."

"Hospital… you were with your fellow there, weren't you?" The Doctor squirmed, tracing one of the stripes of Amy's dressing gown, her finger lingering at the crease of Amy's elbow. Then she paused, making a thinking face. "Is he still your fellow? You're twenty first century, you lot tend to only stick to one gender. Which is a pity, really, because there are so many different ones, even among your own species."

"Does it matter?" Amy's fingers went to the Doctor's hair, tucking a sticky piece behind the Doctor's ear. She hadn't thought about Rory - or rather, she had thought about him, but in an abstract way. She loved Rory, but this… this was the Doctor. Anyway, she had told Rory that he was her only bloke, and the Doctor wasn't a bloke, so therefore… it wasn't cheating. She knew she was lying to herself, but she didn't care at this point - she just wanted the Doctor, wanted the madwoman who had dropped into her yard babbling about apples.

"It's up to you," the Doctor said, and cupped Amy's cheek, her expression fond. "I can experiment perfectly fine on my own. Although I prefer to have a partner, I also prefer not to have to floss, but I want to keep all my teeth, so there we go." She smiled, displaying aforementioned teeth.

Amy leaned forward and licked a drop of raspberry off of the Doctor's nose. She grinned at the way the Doctor's eyes crossed and licked more syrup off of the Doctor's cheek, her whole body shivering at the sweetness of the syrup and the feel of the Doctor's skin under her tongue. It was slightly cooler than she was used to, and soft. "Does that answer your question?" Amy's hand slid down, from the Doctor's shoulder to her back, tracing the knobby bumps of her spine.

"So what are you testing for?" The Doctor's voice was rough, her hands going to Amy's shoulders, then her back.

"Not sure yet," Amy said, and licked more sauce off of the Doctor's cheek. She kissed the Doctor, a proper kiss, full of technique that she had learned from all of her Kiss-O-Grams. It was a nice kiss, and when thy broke it, the Doctor's eyes were bright, her lips swollen.

"Sure that's a good idea, experimenting without a hypothesis?" The Doctor sounded more analytical than turned on, although Amy could see her nipples poking through the thin fabric of her open shirt, and she was panting hard.

Amy rolled her eyes and abandoned the Doctor's face, untying the idiotic bowtie and dropping it on the floor. She pointedly ignored the Doctor's annoyed noise. "Fine," she mumbled into the skin of the Doctor's neck. "My hypothesis is that I'll make you cum." She moved her head down lower, kissing right over the Doctor's left breast.

"That's a decent hypothesis," the Doctor said in a slightly strangled tone of voice, shivering as Amy's mouth nipped and kissed down her breast.

Amy smiled and took the Doctor's nipple into her mouth, pushing the other woman's shirt off of her shoulders. She kneaded at the Doctor's breast as she sucked on the nipple, flickering her tongue along the tip, and looked up at the Doctor, her eyes wicked.

The Doctor moaned, tilting her head back, biting her lip. In the harsh light of the kitchen, the blood on her face looked like blood for a moment, and Amy shivered, but she didn't want to think about that. Instead, she concentrated on making the Doctor writhe, sucking, nibbling, switching sides and using her clever fingers on the abandoned breast, until she'd lost all track of time. It was only the throbbing between her legs that brought her back to reality. That and the Doctor's hands in her hair, tugging on it gently.

Amy squirmed, looking up at the Doctor. "So… it's okay if I…." Her fingers teased along the Doctor's belly, right under her navel. "I mean, the next… step of the experiment?"

The Doctor looked down at Amy, her expression muddled but happy. "Well, um… sure. I'd like that very much. If you would, I mean."

Amy rolled her eyes, nipping the side of the Doctor's breast, sucking on it hard enough to leave a hickey. _Her_ Doctor, panting and squirming just for Amy.

It took a bit of effort to get the buttons of the Doctor's fly undone, and it wasn't made easier by the fact that Amy's face was still pressed into the Doctor's breasts, and the Doctor was squirming, her hips moving restlessly. Eventually, Amy managed to slid her hand in, palm down, pressing down on the dark hair between the Doctor's legs. "Ooh, Doctor," she purred, stroking along the Doctor's slit with her index finger and pressing gently at the Doctor's clit. "You're all wet for me."

"Well, it proves that this body is functional, which is always a good thing, although I hadn't actually thought that it wasn't functional although you never know, especially with a new body, because sometimes you find out you're allergic to sex or at least sexual fluids and…." The Doctor's babbling was cut off by Amy sliding a finger into her, twisting it and making the Doctor's hips jerk forwards.

"You don't even shut up during sex, do you?" Amy's voice was filled with affection as she kissed the Doctor on the mouth, a kiss that was much sloppier and earnest than the kisses she was paid for. Her real kisses tended to be, especially when it was with the Raggedy Doctor of countless of masturbatory fantasies - it was the Doctor who had given her the first clue that she was not, in fact, a strictly-blokes kind of girl, after her third wet dream featuring… well, something like what she was doing at this moment. Her fingers moving busily inside of the Doctor, thumbing her clit and feeling her moan into Amy's mouth, all of them had been featured, if not the cold kitchen counter, the rather unsexy nightie, or the raspberry syrup. The hand not inside of the Doctor moved to the other woman's breast, and she broke their kiss to stare down at her hand on the Doctor's breast, admiring the contrast of her dark red nail polish against the Doctor's pale skin, which was fast becoming pinker as Amy's finger sped up between her legs.

"Well… I suppose not," the Doctor said, her fingertips kneading at Amy's scalp. She arched her back and gasped as Amy curled her finger, pressing down on the Doctor's g-spot. She went quiet, then, no doubt concentrating on her orgasm, which was washing over her, squeezing Amy's fingers deep inside of her and yanking on her hair.

Amy watched, mesmerized. The Doctor's eyes were closed and her mouth was wide open as she took deep, gulping breaths. Amy could feel the Doctor's heart racing under her palm, although something about it felt odd. She couldn't put her finger on it (they were rather busy at the moment), although the pulse around her fingers seemed a bit off.

But this wasn't the time to worry about that, because the Doctor was going limp, leaning her forehead against Amy's. "Amy Pond… you are a wonder," the Doctor said, and pressed a kiss against Amy's sweaty forehead.

Amy squirmed, smiling. She pouted when the Doctor stepped away from her, pants still open and shirt still flapping in the wind. "Hey, where you going?"

"Weell…." The Doctor came back with another bottle of raspberry sauce - it must have been a favorite of hers at some point. She looked at it, careful not to squeeze too hard when she had the nozzle pointing at her, then upended it over Amy's foot. "I haven't had a chance to test any of _my_ hypothesis." She smirked at Amy's surprised expression - the syrup was cold.

"Your hypothesis?" Amy shifted, wriggling her toes and getting them stickier, feeling the sauce drip down.

"Oh yes." The Doctor crouched down in front of Amy, taking one sticky foot in hand and nuzzling it against her cheek. She licked the tip of it gently, getting jam on the tip of her nose.

"Which is…?" Amy wriggled her toes, then tugged the Doctor's nose with them.

"I have several," the Doctor said, and nipped the tip of the Amy's toe. "Like… if I do this…." The Doctor sucked on her toe, hard enough that her cheeks hollowed out.

Amy squeaked, her hips jerking.

"You'll do that." She kissed the top of Amy's foot, licking the syrup off. "Would you like to help explore the extents of my curiosity?"

Amy patted the Doctor's cheek with her foot, beaming. "It would be my pleasure, Doctor."

The Doctor smiled and trailed a finger along the top of Amy's leg, raising the little hairs. "Oh yes," the Doctor said idly. "It certainly will be." She kissed Amy's foot again.


End file.
